


Under Fire

by scarlet_lupin



Series: My Blue boi! [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Lance (Voltron), Keith rocks his blade, M/M, Pidge is only there for like a second, Sniper Lance (Voltron), The others don't really get mentioned in this sorry, oh yeah and some Galra bad guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlet_lupin/pseuds/scarlet_lupin
Summary: This is sorta my prequel to Breathless, just wanted to do a bit more writing in this verse so I thought I would expand on how Lance and Keith got into that tricky situation. So...Lance and Keith are infiltrating a Galra base, but when things start going wrong what are our favourite paladins to do? Fight of course.





	Under Fire

Lance swore after this war was over if he ever had to see this shade of purple again it would be too soon, the Galra just had to use it for everything and it was seriously starting to give him a headache. Squinting slightly against the offending light he shifted his Bayard and took aim, breath slowly synching up with his pounding heartbeat. The console he was aiming at was on the other side of the room with three Galra guards standing around it monitoring the readouts it displayed, making this one of the harder shots he's had to make recently. Letting his breath out in a slow exhale he squeezed the trigger, firing a single shot at the small keypad.

An explosion of sparks and shouts marked his success -cue silent fist pump- so mission accomplished the blue paladin ducked back and carefully crawled backwards through the vents he was currently taking cover in until he reached the section where the vertical shaft joined which he used to carefully turn around, making his exit much easier when he reached the end of the ventilation system.

As soon as he was free of the stifling metal tunnels he started running towards the meeting point. He and Keith were supposed to meet up again once their individual goals where achieved, Lance was in charge of taking out the shielding around the base and Keith was supposed to be searching for and freeing prisoners using the escape pods. Then they needed to get to the hangers for extraction as neither of them had their lions, they had to sneak aboard a small Galra cargo ship to get in here, because of the aforementioned thick impenetrable shielding surrounding this base.

Lance hadn't been on the move for more than a Dobash before bright pulsing light and alarms sounded through the base. "Dammit, Keith! I don't know how but I know this is somehow your fault!"

xxx

Ducking and weaving through the barrage of laser fire coming from behind them, Lance practically flew around the next corner almost colliding with the also fleeing red paladin. Grabbing his arm and using their momentum to swing them both bodily around the next sharp corner, saving them from having to slow down and so they were both running next to each other now.

"Hey Keith, fancy seeing you here."

"Lance now isn't really the time."

"I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"Well don't! Just keep running."

"I am!"

**"Would both of you quit arguing!"** Came Pidge's irritated voice over the coms.

"Sorry, Pigeon."

**"Whatever, just hurry up. We need to leave like yesterday, things are getting hot out here."**

Wincing and nodding Lance hurries to agree, "sure thing, we're going as fast as we can. I think the hanger is just up ahead, we still need to get through the weird double airlock thingy but then we're home free!"

**"Good, be safe and don't die."**

"We'll do our best Pidgey."

With a brief crackle of static, the coms went quiet again and the only sound once again became Lance and Keith's uneven pants and the loud whine of baster fire behind them. The fist airlock was supposed to be just around the next corner when a huge Galra exploded out of a side corridor, catching Keith by the arm and slamming him face first into the wall.

Keith's visor shattered at the abuse and Lance lifted his Bayard in response, firing shots rapidly at the Galra's back hoping to distract him from Keith's limp form. Which worked, possibly better than was ideal as the huge commander made to perform a similar manoeuvre on Lance. Grabbing at his arm, he missed his arm. He did, however, catch hold of his Bayard and hurled it down the hallway.

"Fuck!"

Jumping away from another grabbing hand Lance was doing his best to avoid being hit, unfortunately, this had the side effect of being distracted from his surroundings, enough not to hear the warning whine of a powering up blaster. A twisting in his gut had him turning at the last second and catching sight of the gun aimed at his head, jolting and trying to evade the shot resulted in him taking a punch to the side of his head, thin spiderwebbing crack spreading across the left side of his helmet, although the laser missed him so there was that.

Keith was back on his feet and slashing wildly at the Galra commander before Lance could shake the black spots from his vision and he took that as an opportunity to dart for his Bayard. Scooping the weapon up and lining a shot up in one smooth movement before firing and catching one of the soldiers at the end of the hallway in the chest.

Settling in for a moment he started picking off Galra quickly, hoping to thin the number that would be following them, dropping them as soon as they rounded the corner.

A pained shout had him swivelling and firing rapidly at the commander causing him to drop Keith from where he was pinning him against the wall. The small laser blasts didn't appear to be doing that much damage to the thick armour the commander was wearing but it had to be distracting at least. A brief thought had Lance's Bayard shifting to its more powerful rifle mode and two more shots fired, each having significantly more impact if the way the Galra stumbled back was any indicator.

Heat exploding next to his face jerked Lance's attention back to the many sentries and assorted Galra soldiers approaching from the end of the corridor, ducking back to avoid more fire he swiftly switched targets again and set about destroying the enemies, occasionally turning and taking pot shots at the Galra commander.

Suddenly a crackling voice echoed across the ship, cutting sharply through the still ringing alarm "initiate plan ' _seven_ dash _eight X_ ', I repeat initiate plan ' _seven_ dash _eight X_.'" Almost immediately all the Galra retreated, pulling back from the two paladins and hurrying back down the corridor the way they came from. Sharing a concerned look with Keith they both made to follow the Galra until a secondary alarm started to blare, this one different and higher pitched this was coupled with all the creepy purple lights shifting to a pulsing red. This didn't look good at all, it would probably be beneficial to let Pidge know about their change in circumstances so she could move up the time on their extraction.

Flicking his coms on was met with a piercing high pitched whine right in his ear, followed by a loud explosion of static, then nothing. Looks like that blow did more damage than he thought. Turning to face the red paladin, Lance called out "hey Keith can you call Pidge, my coms are broken and we should probably tell her about all this." Flailing and making a vague gesture to the flashing lights above them, though neither were hugely worried now their pursuers had fled.

Shrugging Keith lifted a hand to the side of his helmet, pausing for a few seconds before lowering it something like confusion pulling at his eyebrows. "I'm only getting static."

"Damn. I guess we better hurry up and get to the hanger then. Sooner we can get out of here, the sooner we can get to the castle and our lions, then we can kick some stupid Galra butt. No offence Keith."

"Shut up Lance."

The jovial mood was interrupted by the loud clanging that started up as the bulkheads started to drop as the ship was put into lockdown mode. The robotic voice returned and when it spoke it sent shivers of dread down both Lance and Keiths backs. "60 ticks till atmosphere venting...59 ticks...58 ticks..."

"Holy shit they're gonna vent the atmosphere from the ship!" Which okay wasn't normally a problem with them having space suits and all, but both his and Keith's helmets were compromised which meant neither would protect them from the void of space. They needed to get somewhere that was airtight and fast but where...the airlock!

Reaching over and grabbing at Keith's arm Lance started to run, shouting a quick explanation of "airlock!" Which was thankfully all he needed to vocalise as Keith had always been quick to understand his plans.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah sorry, this just kinda happened, there were a few bits I was going to put into Breathless but then I changed my mind. Then the other day I just started writing this and bits and pieces just fell into place and yeah I'm not sure why this occurred but it did so I hope you enjoy.  
> -SL xxx


End file.
